


The Magic in Her Veins

by PixelBlossom



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Didn't like how they wrapped up him liking her for who she is, F/M, Mal takes a stand, Mal/Harry mentioned, No Beta, Not sure if this will be more than a one-shot, She wants to be herself, We Die Like Men, don't believe it, mal needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBlossom/pseuds/PixelBlossom
Summary: Mal is the daughter of Maleficent and Hades, magic had become fundamental to who she was once she had access to it. To feel the way it wrapped itself around her and sunk itself into her bones in a warm comforting way, as if she had been reunited with a long lost friend. To take that from her would be taking away a piece of her.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Magic in Her Veins

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a whole year since I've posted anything and I feel horrible.It's not quite as long as I would have liked but I've been wanting to put this out for a few weeks now. This has no relation to my other stories but maybe it'll be a start to find my motivation to finish my other stories. And I hope this is enjoyed and makes your day a little brighter.

Mal couldn’t believe they were having this argument again. That he would wrongly accuse her of misusing the magic that coursed through her, that it was bad enough that she used it at all. And she understood the position it put him in but magic had helped them so many times. Mal is the daughter of Maleficent and Hades, magic had become fundamental to who she was once she had access to it. To feel the way it wrapped itself around her and sunk itself into her bones in a warm comforting way, as if she had been reunited with a long lost friend.

She knew she was partly to blame as well. She should have spoken up about this sooner, should have nipped this in the bud before they got to this point. Mal had been forced to do and be things she didn't want to be all her life and she wasn't going to do it anymore. Even if it meant losing Ben.

It was as if she was back to the day where she had fled back to the Isle because she hadn’t felt like she belonged. Yes, she chose good, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to act like the Auradon kids when it’s not who she is. Mal is a girl from the Isle of the Lost who fought for what she wanted, against her own mother for the friends and the boy that she loved. Only now, once again, the boy she loved was accusing her of using magic for bad.

“Even after everything,” She looked at Ben, “It’s not enough for you..”

Mal was not evil but she was not a goody two-shoes either. She wanted to be queen, to be able to help people but Ben kept trying to shove her into this role he had created for what he envisioned his queen to be like. After everything he was still trying to change her. It didn’t matter that he didn't care if she had purple hair oor her eyes glowed as long as she was still able to fit into the mold he created for her.

“You know that’s not true Mal,” Ben sighed, “It’s just not right for you to continue to use magic when you know you aren’t supposed to, especially when you become queen.”

“It’s a part of who I am Ben,” Mal snapped, “If you take it away from me, you’ll be taking away a piece of me!”

How could he not get it? How could he not understand that she would never be an Auradon girl, that she was different from all the pretty pink princesses? Why couldn’t he see it as a good thing instead of something to put up with, to try and work around? She didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that he hadn’t truly accepted all of her or the fact that he believed that he had.

“I can’t do this Ben,” Mal cried, “I can’t be what you expect me to be and I’m not going to be someone else for anyone anymore.”

Mal stepped away as Ben tried to reach for her and, for the second time in their relationship, she pulled off the ring that symbolized their relationship and held it out for him to take. When Ben refused to move to take the ring she sighed, and moved to place it on his desk. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned to head to the door.

She had finally taken that last stand for herself, she wouldn’t change, shouldn’t have to change. There was a deep ache in her chest and all she really wanted was a hug. She was surprised to find that the first person to come to mind wasn’t Evie. Or Jay, or Carlos, or even her father.

It was Harry. Harry Hook, the pirate who she had become really close friends with, through the mutual bonding of having a hard time in Auradon, the occasional pranking of students, and thieving of alcohol and snacks. They even managed to convince their friends to have a few VK slumber parties. One of which she was supposed to be getting ready for right now.

Mal was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had already made her way to Carlos and Jay’s room, just standing in front of the door. Which is how Evie found her as she made her way to the dorm. Evie knew something was up, especially after she got closer and saw the tears that were still swimming in her best friends eyes.

She pulled out her phone and rapidly sent a text to the VK’s letting them know that Mal and her were going to be late. She had a best friend to comfort.


End file.
